


[Podfic of] How to Win Friends and Influence Vulcans

by exmanhater



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a best friend who didn't know he was your best friend was frustrating. That did not, however, deter Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] How to Win Friends and Influence Vulcans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Win Friends and Influence Vulcans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71216) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/How%20to%20Win%20Friends%20and%20Influence%20Vulcans.mp3) (7.62 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 16:39

**Streaming:**   



End file.
